ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Chaoticidealism
I just wanted to say that I think it is great that you are working on the wiki so much. It has really expanded the number of articles and improved the ease of navigation. I especially like the adding example links to concept pages thing and adding the missions to the continuum pages thing. Just thought I should share that with you.Miah 79 01:53, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey. Just wanted to say, can you please not go editing my Agents' pages? Fair enough if other people don't have a problem with you doing that, but I'd really rather you didn't touch mine. I'm not annoyed or anything, just making a polite request.--Cassie5squared 16:22, June 27, 2010 (UTC) * Please to be keeping your hands the hell off my pages. They're mine. Don't mess with them, and don't add anything I don't choose to add to them. Understood?--RilwenShadowflame 20:34, June 30, 2010 (UTC) **Addendum to last comment: you made pages for characters of mine rather than leave it up to me. Stop that. Seriously. Quit meddling, or I could see myself developing a severe case of permanent loathing for you.--RilwenShadowflame 20:42, June 30, 2010 (UTC) *Don't you think you're being a little harsh there? A polite stop would have sufficed.Miah 79 20:47, June 30, 2010 (UTC) ** No, actually, I don't. Thanks for asking! Now excuse me while I go through the rest of my stuff and see what got butchered. :) --RilwenShadowflame 20:50, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm going to have to agree with Miah, only more directly: You are overreacting. Calm down. If you'd rather other people not touch pages about your agents, that's fine, but you haven't been around to say so until now. For all we knew, you were gone forever. Raging because someone added links to your missions is not okay. Knock off the hateful language or get banned. ~Neshomeh 22:46, June 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::...All right. Sorry. It's just... it wasn't just the missions, he added links to stuff like the slash AUs. That got me really pissed off. I think I have the right to decide what out of that stuff goes on my Agents' official pages. I will try to be more polite about these things, though.--RilwenShadowflame 00:17, July 1, 2010 (UTC) *For the record, I did not remove anything that was originally written on your agents' pages. Since the person who wrote an agent is obviously the most knowledgeable one about that agent, there was no good reason to do anything other than add information. The point of a wiki is that anyone can edit it, so that it collects a lot of information; and if you find a mistake, then the obvious response is to correct it. If I had been informed you did not want anyone adding your missions, I would not have done so. I simply thought they should be accessible to people who wanted to locate them and read them. They are quite well-written.--Chaoticidealism 22:20, June 30, 2010 (UTC) **It's not the missions I object to. It's things like changing how I put the missions of their particular pages, including 'ship AUs and similar that should absolutely not be on their official pages as I find that markedly inappropriate for someone else to choose to do, and similar. I shall endeavour not to be so immediately ragefilled about these things, and I am sorry about the tone of the messages, but it was not a good surprise to check their pages and find that.--RilwenShadowflame 00:25, July 1, 2010 (UTC) *I love the new Bad Psychology page. That so wonderfully sums up a lot of what I see in bad versions of the stories I like to read. Miah 79 21:39, October 1, 2010 (UTC)